


If Only the Clockworks Could Speak

by Inkyrius



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Retelling, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Psyche is used to an adoring audience, but the robots are new.





	If Only the Clockworks Could Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Psyche’s new house is full of robots. She's seen the tech demonstrations, so she knew they existed, but those have always been artificially bright and cheerful. These robots have no personality at all.

Her new husband isn't much better. He leaves messages for her, compliments when she checks her phone or recommendations when she turns on the television, but he hasn't said a word. The only proof she has that he's not another robot is the warmth of his body against hers every night.

She should be happy. She has all that she could ask for, and she doesn't have to put on a show for the cameras anymore. But while an audience can be demanding, it's still better than the robots and their endless silence.

She summons all her courage one night and asks her inscrutable husband if her sisters can come to visit. As always, he says nothing, but the next morning there’s a pair of round-trip tickets in her inbox.

Having them around is wonderful for all of five minutes. Then they start commenting on the house. "It must have been expensive," one says. "Where'd he get the money?"

When Psyche can't answer, her other sister purses her lips. "Maybe he’s a criminal. I bet his face is all over the news."

They all laugh at that, but Psyche can't put it out of her mind. That night, once her husband is asleep, she reaches for her phone. The flashlight should be enough to quell her doubts. She nearly drops it, fumbles for a moment, but manages to pull up the flashlight.

Her husband is a stranger. She relaxes, just in time for her phone to chime, though she was sure she'd had it muted. The sound is enough to wake him. A moment later, he’s gone.


End file.
